darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyssal Armor
Abyssal Armor is a set of armor that can be found in Darksiders which is much stronger than War's regular armour and gives life upon all attacks, like a stronger version of Bloodthirst . The Abyssal Armor is broken into ten pieces which have been scattered all around you as you face the Destroyed City - gathering them all and forging the abyssal armor is not essential to completing the game, but presents an additional challenge for players wishing to play more content. Please note that Abyssal Armor is not the same as the original design for War's armor. Also it should be noted that if you manage to collect all 10 pieces during your first time through you are given the option, when starting a new game, to use the full set of armor right off the bat. Should you choose this option, it is unchangeable. War does not wear this armor in cutscenes. Pieces and locations Locations: #'Twilight Cathedral': After you collect the three holes swords and raising the circular platform up out of the floor (where you access the door to the end boss) turn around and hop up the pushable block onto the balcony. To the left is a door with one of those grabbing creatures above it. Use your shiny new Crossblade to stun it and run through the door to claim the armour piece and some other toys. #'Scalding Gallows': As you leave the library, on the right hand side you will see a platform you cannot reach. On one of the pillars of this platform there is a red growth with a bomb conveniently attached to the growth. Throw a car, or any other object, at the bomb, and the explosion will cause the pillar to fall, allowing you to reach that platform. You can also use your Crossblade, but the car is probably easier, so you get the piece right when you get there. #'Scalding Gallows': Standing by the Vulgrim location and looking over at Samael's prison you will see a small path below just above the lava. Jump down and delay the double jump, then glide forward against the wall until Shadowflight deactivates. Follow the path up to chest, then jump out and use the Shadowflight point to get back up. #'Drowned Pass': Before doing the shadow challenges (or afterwards if you miss it) dive underwater near the entrance to this area (to the left) to find the armour piece in one of the caves. You actually go to this cave during the shadow challenges but you can't open chests in the real world while in the shadow realm. #'Drowned Pass': After completing all shadow challenges you'll get this given to you by the Tormented Gate at the end. #'The Hollow': As you progress through this level you will be in a tunnel where a giant (rideable) demon smashes through the right wall to attack you. The armour piece is in the hole it left. #'Silitha's Loom': After fighting the first Loom Warden you'll find yourself in a room with a chronosphere and a grapple point (red) above it. Grapple up to find the armour. #'The Black Throne': In the third tower you will come across some red crystals (bomb them) destroy them to find your armour. #'Eden': On the way towards the Tree of Knowledge run out into the lake area and search to find a piece of armour, a wrath shard and some other items. If you missed these the game is fibbing when it says you can't go back, the portal next to Azrael in Leviathan's Drift takes you back here. #'Ashlands': Ride to the cliff, east of the three connected mining towers in the Ashlands, to find a shadow flight point. Up here is a Soldier artifact and some grapple points (red) use these to get onto the roof of the drilling tower and claim your final armour piece. Video walkthrough A video showing the locations of all the pieces. eX4kBWHJjTI Category:Gear